1. Field
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an image which is focused on object to be captured according to a distance from the object.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Owing to the improvement, a mobile terminal may be provided with a camera having a plurality of lenses. The camera may enable capturing of objects located at different capturing distances (object distances, focal distances, etc.).